I Hope You Dance
by D. Patterson
Summary: Buffy pays Spike an unexpected visit


**I Hope You Dance**

**By Slayerman2001**

**_Disclaimer_**_:**I do not own the rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer or the characters in it.They go to Mutant Company Inc. and 20th Century Fox.I also don't own the lyrics to Lee Ann Womack's "I Hope You Dance".I am using then in a story of my own enjoyment and do not plan to profit** **off it.**_

**_ _**

**_Authors Note:I am NOT a B/S shipper.I wrote this story for my friend, Little Harm.LH, I hope you enjoy!_**__
    
    _ _
    
    _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_
    
    _You get your fill to eat_
    
    _But always keep that hunger_
    
    _May you never take one single breath for granted_
    
    _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_
    
    _I hope you still feel small_
    
    _When you stand by the ocean_
    
    _Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_
    
    _Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance_
    
    _ _
    
    _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
     

He knew she was coming before she entered.He sensed her; he could always sense her.He didn't turn to greet her as she flung open the door.His eyes were focused on a cold, bleak wall of his crypt.He couldn't face her, couldn't look into her eyes.It brought back too many unwanted, though unforgotten, memories.

"Spike," she whispered. 

Spike shuddered slightly.The sound of her voice was enthralling.In a perfect world he would have turned to her, swept her into his arms, and kissed her with all the passions of Earth.But this wasn't a perfect world.Spike was a vampire and the object of his affection, standing only ten short feet from him, was a vampire slayer.

"Hello Buffy," he said softly.

Buffy took a timid step into the crypt.She wasn't sure why she was standing in the presence of the man, the creature, she saw as a foe.Something told her to see him.A higher power?Primal instinct?She wasn't sure.

Buffy knew how Spike felt about her.She knew of the obsession, the photographs, and the sleepless nights.

She was disgusted.Spike was a vampire, a soul-less hell beast that once tortured and slaughtered every innocent person that crossed his path.But there was a part of her, a part she tried to ignore, tried to deny, that was completely exhilarated by his infatuation.Spike was a beautiful man physically.Every time she was near him, Buffy felt an irresistible, thrilling sensation.Instinct told her to kill him, but her heart wanted to make love to him and never regret it.
    
    _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_
    
    _Never settle for the path of least resistance_
    
    _Living might mean taking chances_
    
    _But they're worth taking_
    
    _Lovin' might be a mistake_
    
    _But it's worth making_
    
    _Don't let some hell bent heart_
    
    _Leave you bitter_
    
    _When you come close to selling out_
    
    _Reconsider_
    
    _Give the heavens above_
    
    _More than just a passing glance_
    
    _ _
    
    _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Rolling us along)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Tell me who)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_
    
    _(Where those years have gone)_

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked after an awkward silence.

"I needed to see you," Buffy whispered.

Spike cocked his head vaguely to the left.He could see her through the corner of his eye.She was standing at a distance, waiting for a formal invite.He nodded lightly and she advanced until her body, fierce with desire and passion, nearly touched his.

"See me?" Spike asked, his voice quivering.

He closed his eyes, his body flowing with elation.He could feel the heat, the anxiety, penetrating from Buffy's body.He knew if he were to turn at that moment and force himself upon her she wouldn't resist. She wanted to be taken, be loved.

Adrenaline coursed through Buffy's blood.She could no longer resist the urges she had been hiding for so long.She gently put her hands on Spikes trembling shoulders.He turned, finally.Her green eyes stared at him, begging him to do his will.She lifted his black shirt over his head, revealing his God-like physique.

She pressed her hot lips against his cold nipple and plucked a kiss.Gradually, she kissed a path up his chest, up his neck, over his square chin, finally reaching his quivering lips.She hesitated for a moment.She knew if she kissed Spike it would change everything.Buffy wanted run, to leave Spike and never look back.But she couldn't.What she was doing was wrong, but it felt so good, so real.Buffy closed her eyes and slowly locked her lips with Spike's. She moaned with excitment, and continued to kiss with an intensity she hadn't felt since Angel.Spike wrapped his brawny arms around Buffy's waist and lifted her from the ground.
    
    _ _
    
    _I hope you still feel small_
    
    _When you stand by the ocean_
    
    _Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_
    
    _Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_
    
    _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_
    
    _Dance_

_I hope you dance_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Rolling us along)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Tell me who)_
    
    _(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Where those years have gone)_
    
    _ _
    
    _(Tell me who)_
    
    _I hope you dance_
    
    _(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_
    
    _(Where those years have gone)_

Spike blinked a few times.He was no longer holding Buffy in his arms, passionately kissing her.He was in his shadow-drenched crypt lying in his cold, lonely bed.He sighed, a single tear rolling down his refined cheek.He shuffled in his sheets for a moment, then drifted back to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
